


Kuroo Tetsurou and his lovers

by Lashtonalltheway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonalltheway/pseuds/Lashtonalltheway
Summary: Just a bunch of one shorts of Kuroo with his boyfriends because our baby deserve his harem !!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. SaKuro Love/Hate

Sakusa hated a lot of things. He hated germs. He hated crowded places. He hated annoying people. he hated loud noises. But what he hated the most was the fact that he can’t even touch the person he likes without having a panic attack. He hated that he can’t cuddle for hours with them. He hated that he can’t kiss them without thinking about all the germs they can share together. 

Sakusa loved a lot of things. He loved volleyball. He loved cleaning around the house . He loved cooking in his free time. He loved how patient and caring the person he like was. He loved that they didn’t push him to do things if he don’t feel comfortable with it. He loved Kuroo. 

Kuroo hated a lot of things. He hated when things don’t go according to plan. He hated cleaning around. He hated waiting. He hated seeing the person he like having a panic attack because he made a wrong more. He hated not being able to hug the person he like while they are cooking. 

Kuroo loved a lot of things. He loved volleyball. He loved chemistry. He loved how cute the person he like looked when they smile. He loved being near them. He loved that the person he like was making efforts and starting to be more touchy with him. He loved Sakusa.

Sakusa and Kuroo loved a lot of things. They loved how slowly and working on it together they started cuddling and hugging more. They loved the feeling in their stomach when they kissed gently to not trigger Kiyoomi. They loved hesitantly holding hands while in a walk.

They loved each other. And their love made them stronger together. And one day they will touch with no fear nor insecurity.


	2. SaKuro Friends with benefits

His only friend lately was the bottle of booze in his hand. All the sleepless nights. All the pain in his heart. 

He knew it. After the first " This is over ". He knew it. He can’t let go. He can’t leave. Even if it was a one sided love. He loved him.

Sakusa loved him but not in the same way. 

He knew it the moment he got his heart ripped out. The moment Sakusa rejected him and walked out the door. The moment he laid on the cold floor and cried his heart out. He knew that he loved him but not in the same way.

Not today.

Today Sakusa came back for more. Tears running down his cheeks. Kuroo could feel it coming. That never ending circle. Like a hurricane. Like a black hole. Pulling him back into that game.   
Sakura would ask for more. They would fuck again. Kuroo would fall again.

They would fight again. Sakura would reject him again. Kuroo would leave. Sakura would stop him. Kuroo would turn back around. He can’t forget. He would never forget.

His only friend lately was the bottle of booze in his hand. All the sleepless nights. All the pain in his heart.

Kuroo woke up to the same mistakes over and over again. He was sick of all the sadness. Sick of all the escapes he tried to find. Sick of this game. Sick of not being able to say no to him. After all he was not bulletproof. He got hurt too. He cried too.

He cried when Sakusa would hold him telling it will be alright. He cried when Sakusa would tell him he love him yet leave him in the morning. He cried because he didn’t know if he loved it or hated it. He cried because he would always let all of this happen over and over again.

He knew it. After the first " This is over ". He knew it. He can’t go. He can’t leave. Even if it was a one sided love. He loved him. Sakusa loved him but not in the same way. 

They would never date because Sakusa didn’t love him the same way.


End file.
